


and we live half in the daytime

by brella



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/pseuds/brella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esi's arms are really warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we live half in the daytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercutia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutia/gifts).



> This is an old present for Kay that I realized I had never posted?? That is a crime??? We always need more of the canon girlfriends.

Esi’s arms are really warm.

Hannah hums contentedly through her nose and shifts, willing her eyes not to close because _Solaris_ is only halfway through and it’s a Friday night and it would be stupid if she was so tired that she drifted off even when she was already asleep and dreaming, but the couch is comfortable, and she can hear Esi’s soft and quiet heartbeat, and the pins and needles that had been prickling at her arms for the past hour have subsided, the way they do sometimes when Esi runs a hand up and down them or kisses her temple.

It’s nice. Nicer than being awake could ever be.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” Esi asks her, fingers coming up to stroke her hair.

Hannah’s eyes flutter open again and she sighs, adjusting the position of her head on Esi’s chest. Her wrist twitches involuntarily and she scoffs at it, but Esi presses placating lips to the crown of her head before resting her chin on it.

“Better,” Hannah admits. “Sleepy.”

“Then sleep,” Esi says, sounding both sentimental and amused. “We can finish this tomorrow if you like.”

“Like we haven’t both already seen it ten times,” Hannah mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Nine,” Esi corrects her serenely. “This is my tenth.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” Hannah mumbles, snuggling closer to her. Her hand grazes the small bump of Esi’s hip bone through the blanket Andres had tossed over them before leaving. “You know what happens when I sleep? I wake up.”

“And what is so bad about waking up?” Esi asks.

“Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?” Gibarian demands of Kelvin on the TV screen, briefly splashing their curled-up forms in artificial light. “There are no answers, only choices.”

“Come on,” Hannah says, curling her fingers into Esi’s skirt. “Don’t play dumb.”

“Who is playing?” Esi exclaims, one hand flattening in mock offense against the part of her chest Hannah’s cheek isn’t on. “Are you suggesting that I would ever be _anything_ but upfront with you, Hannah? How very hurtful.”

“Oh, save it,” Hannah grumbles, hiding her smile by burying her face between Esi’s breasts and manufacturing a convincing _hmph_. “Being awake means we don’t have this.”

“That is not necessarily a bad thing,” Esi says. “It is overdue for some tidying up; Andres has been neglecting his spot on the weekly club duties roster…”

“Andres, slacking off? Andres, fucking around?” Hannah snorts. “Shock of the century.”

Esi giggles. Hannah’s heart feels like it skips and opens up at the sound and she finally leans up to kiss Esi full on her pretty mouth, smiling goofily into it. Esi returns the gesture with the same grace and care she always does, twisting a finger into the strand of hair Hannah can never get into her hairtie, sighing happily through her nose.

It takes a lot of effort for Hannah to pull away, the same way that it usually does. She could touch and kiss and amuse and watch Esi for hours and not for an instant feel dissatisfied; it’s ridiculous. In the light from the TV screen, she can make out Esi’s supple smile and smooth cheeks, can see how her neck muscles move delicately, almost invisibly, against the top of her tightly buttoned collar.

“You’re beautiful,” Esi tells her, dimpling sleepily.

Hannah rolls her eyes to try to compensate for the way her cheeks flare. “Stop.”

“Really,” Esi insists. She runs her knuckles tenderly up the side of Hannah’s face, brushing some of her hair behind her ear and touching her lips to her forehead.

“Gross,” Hannah says, pulling a face.

“I promise,” Esi murmurs against her hairline, draping the blanket over them better with the hand that isn’t cupping Hannah’s cheek, “awake or asleep, we will always have this. I will always be here.”

And Hannah thinks she might be in love, right then. She thinks, drifting off to the quiet volume of _Solaris_ , body curled close to Esi’s so that the pattering of their hearts may as well be the same, that this is what love _feels_ like, that this is how it grows, steady and undefeated, in ashen fields and certain doom and the crippling mysteries of the universe, or… something garbage like that. It doesn’t really matter.

When she wakes up, she’s still dreaming, and Esi is still there, breathing lightly and rhythmically in the early morning light coming in from the woods. Hannah’s legs aren’t tingling at all, but she doesn’t care if they do. Esi’s hand, warm and smelling faintly of the lotion she always uses, is in hers. And Hannah isn’t usually a romantic—give her intergalactic wars, give her the world starting over again, give her revolutions and give her difficult choices—but she feels like she could stay like this forever.


End file.
